Like Brothers On A Hotel Bed
by Tell Her This
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based on songs I was listening to at the time. Different characters' PoVs and points in life.


**AN: I worte this for the please don't stop the music challange on the scrubs challenge site on livejournal and decided to post it here. Warning: It follows no real time or storyline; it's just a collection of drabbles based on songs I was listening to at the time. Please let me know what you think. This was my first attempt at drabbles. I may ad more drabbles to this. I may not. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the songs.**

_

* * *

_

You had and lost the one thing you kept in a safe place  
Remember the face  
The girl who had made you her own  
And how you left her alone

_(Star Mile, Joshua Radin)_

He feels like crap. They tried to have a relationship again, and for a while it was working, but now he's here again, lonely and upset, drinking way too many appletinis. He knows that's a mistake. Too much alcohol is how he got here in the first place.

When he closes his eyes, all he can see is the hurt look on her face when he told her that after their big argument he got drunk and slept with someone else. He hears her crying as she packs up her things in a raging rush and tells him that she'll be staying with Carla.

He's tried calling her, but Carla answers the phone and tells him to go to hell. Even Turk is being snappy with him. It seems like he's losing his friends through this too and that hurts.

But it's nothing compared to the hurt he feels because he's lost her again. And this time he thinks it's for good.

* * *

_Katie was a little girl who said "I'll find a way".  
__(Katie, Missy Higgins)_

Carla is nine when the people visit her elementary school to talk to them about different jobs they could do when they grow up. She finds herself totally interested in what the nurse says. The nurse says that she gets to help people every day at work and it makes her happy. Carla smiles.

Life isn't easy for nine-year-old Carla Espinosa. Her mother is trying to raise her on and her three siblings on no money. She gets always get sad when she hear Mama crying. Mama cries because Dad left.

Carla wants more than this. She doesn't want to be living like this. So she works really hard at school to make sure she gets her grades up. At home it's difficult to study when everybody is shouting and arguing. So she stays later at school, and goes to the library every night to do her homework.

When she goes into fifth grade and the new teacher asks the class what they want to be when they get older, Carla will smile and proudly reply, "Una enfermera."

Carla Espinosa wants to be a nurse, and she'll do anything to get there.

* * *

_What would you think of me now?  
(Hear You Me, Jimmy Eat World)_

I don't know why I'm here. It's not like I owe you anything. Because you never did anything good for me. You drank, you beat us up, you beat Mom up. When I was a kid you called me a wimp because I cried when you threw bottles at me and you told me I'd never amount to anything.

Well, look at me now. I'm a doctor, a damn good doctor if I do say so myself. What do you think of that?

I've got two kids of my own now. And I love them more than I ever thought was possible. And I feel proud and happy when they call me Dad. I'm proud to be their dad. Did you ever feel like that about us? Or did you just see us as a problem?

Why did you do that to us? What did we do to deserve that? What did Mom do to be used as a punch bag? She's dead now too, do you know that?

When my kids ask about their grandfather, I won't tell them about everything you did to us. But it's not because I want them to see you as a good guy. It's because I'll do anything to protect them from any hurt and pain. I want them to be the kids Paige and I never got the chance to be.

What do you think of that?

* * *

_Bad day, looking for a way home,  
__Looking for the great escape.  
_(_The Great Escape, Patrick Watson)_

Every day is a bad day for Ted.

He puts on a brave face when he goes to the hospital and braves all the abuse he takes from Kelso. He eats his lunch alone on the roof and watches the birds. He's always loved the birds, how they looks so care-free and happy. And in a way he's jealous of them, how they can just escape quickly. He would like to be able to fly like the birds.

On really bad days, he stands on the edge of the roof, and looks down at the ground. He thinks it will be easier to jump if he imagines he's one of the birds. He closes his eyes, and imagines he's flying like the birds. He can almost feel himself flying. But when he opens his eyes he's still standing on the roof. He always sighs and goes back to work.

He just wants to escape the sadness.

* * *

_Because now we say goodnight  
From our own separate sides  
Like brothers on a hotel bed  
(Brothers On A Hotel Bed, Death Cab For Cutie)_

Dad didn't come home from work today. He wasn't there for dinner, and Mom looked sad. When he asked when Dad was coming home, Mom said she wasn't sure; maybe later. But it's after midnight already and Dad still isn't home.

He knows he shouldn't be awake this late. He's supposed to be up for school in the morning, but he can't sleep. He creeps out of his room quietly, so not to be caught by Mom because she'll shout at him and that will wake Dan up and then everyone will be mad at him.

He tiptoes into Dan's room. "Dan," he whispers quietly. "You awake?"

His brother, three years his senior, stirs and groans. "I am now. What do you want, Johnny?"

" When do you think Dad's going to be home?"

Dan sighs. "I don't think he is," he says softly. "I heard him and Mom talking about divorce."

"Oh." He's silent as he rocks on his heels and wonders if that's why Mom looks so sad. "Can I sleep beside you tonight?"

"Fine," Dan says resignedly.

He climbs into bed and rests his head on the pillow. But he still can't sleep; he just stares at the ceiling, waiting for Dad to come home.


End file.
